Visco-elastic and other flexible foams are increasingly used in the manufacture of mattress assemblies due to their ability to conform to the shape of a user and provide support to the entirety of a user's body. Many such mattress assemblies are actually comprised of multiple layers of visco-elastic or other flexible foams which work together to provide a desired degree of comfort and support. Such multi-layered mattress assemblies are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,469,137; U.S. Pat. No. 7,507,468; U.S. Pat. No. 8,025,964; U.S. Pat. No. 8,034,445; and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0252562, each of which is incorporated herein by this reference. However, despite the advantageous properties of such mattress assemblies that make use of visco-elastic or other flexible foams, some users still have difficulty transitioning into and out of a bed. In other words, some users, especially those who are physically weak or infirm, may have difficulty transitioning to a supine position (i.e., getting into bed), or, more commonly, sitting up and transitioning to a standing position (i.e., getting out of bed).